How to Survive a Lightningstorm TsubasaStyle
by Lupine Magicians
Summary: Now look what's happened; THIS is why you shoudln't let Mokona transverse dimensions while under the influence of sake! The group come to a strange world where they learn a few tips on "surviving" a lightningstorm, escaping a vampire, and more...


Akita: So, here's our first co-written story!

Keeshond: I'm Akita's twin sister, and we're the two people who write the stories on Lupine Magicians' account (mainly Akita).

Akita: Up until a little while ago, it was just Lupine Magician, but…

Keeshond: I'm now an assistant! I do a lot of work for absolutely no pay at all! No raises either! Yay!

Akita: Come on… You write all of the best parts _willingly_.

Keeshond: Still! I'm broke! (Well, not really, I have more money than you…)

Akita: _ANYWAYS_, we hope y'all enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer**: No! We do not own Tsubasa, or CLAMP. (Heh heh, fetch me more coffee, Agata Ohkawa!)

…Kidding.

xXx

Sakura woke up to the sound of thunder screaming in the clouds overhead and the feel of rain trickling onto her face. Since she had ended up under an oak tree somehow, she was partially shielded against the elements, but it didn't mean that it could protect her against a full-scale lightning storm. As some of the less fortunate people in the world (people like me, for instance) happen to know, an oak tree isn't as protective as an umbrella. So of course, Sakura was drenched within minutes of awakening, due to the huge downpour that was almost certain to last the whole day.

Sakura doesn't like rain.

In fact, Sakura absolutely _hates _rain.

AND, as some of the less fortunate people in this world know (people like me), Sakura's lack of intelligence leads her to more, ahem, _primitive _ways of becoming shielded from the rain. Such as standing under the tallest object in the area.

Like a tree.

During a full-scale lightning storm.

Let's see what happens next.

Sakura quickly looks around for suitable shelter. As mentioned, instinct leads her to a rather tall tree- the tallest one in the area.

Sakura stands under tree.

Lightning strikes tree.

Sakura leaps out from under tree and runs like hell.

xXx

Unlike the idiot princess (_seriously_, who falls asleep while people are dying?), Syaoran managed to crash through the roof of a hunting lodge and snag his cloak on the antlers of a deer head trophy- you know, the kind of thing you see in a hunting lodge. Along with vampires.

Vampires, such as, for instance, Kamui and Subaru.

Who were staring at Syaoran like he had just come crashing through the ceiling (which he had).

Subaru's jaw dropped open- Kamui, however, waltzed right up to Syaoran until he was standing directly in front of him.

"Wha-a-a-a-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-z-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-up, bro?"

"Wha-"

"No need to thank me, it's all in the job." Kamui said. "So, are you happier now?"

"Why do sound so perverted?"

"Tokyo Babylon," Subaru said matter-of-factly. He seemed rather alarmed at speaking up for the first time, calming himself by taking another long sip of the dark red tea sitting in front of him (at least Syaoran _thought_ that it was tea).

"Ah."

Syaoran's voice was rather calm despite the fact that he was _still swinging from a deer's antlers_.

_Still_.

"_ANYWAYS_," said Kamui loudly, breaking into Syaoran's thoughts and the authors' incessant rambling, "Why are you here, you walking meat lover's pizza?"

"Depends. I might be looking for some weird feather, or I might be wandering my way back home."

"Sardo's, or Pizza Hut? I know some good pizzas that live at Caesar's."

Subaru finished his "tea" and put down the glass with a loud _thunk._ Kamui and Syaoran turned to look at him.

"That reminds me, Kamui and I were planning on going hunting during the obviously dangerous lightning storm outside. Want to go with us?"

Syaoran jumped to the floor with a swift matrix-style move. "Sure, I'm game." He replied.

He didn't notice Kamui and Subaru exchange ravenous looks.

xXx

Akita: You likes? Remember, more reviews, more chapters!

Keeshond: And remember, Akita, show me all the reviews…

Akita: *salute* Yes, ma'am!

Keeshond: …Don't do that.


End file.
